


Louis's Afternoon with Daddy (And Niall)

by General_Syndulla



Series: 1D AP [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Cutesy, Daddy!Zayn, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, baby!Niall, bigbrother!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy, simple one shot of Ageplay!Louis, his little brother Ageplay!Niall, and their Daddy Zayn. Nothing sexual or complex here, just sweet sweet fluff. And a little jealous Lou. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis's Afternoon with Daddy (And Niall)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had lying around my harddrive. Decided to post it to bulk up my profile here. While writing these, I envisioned Louis and Niall as adults ageplaying, but you can imagine them as an actual toddler and baby if you like. Louis is somewhere between three and six, while Niall is much younger. It's not meant to be anything more than a little bit of wish fulfillment and a little bit of boredom relief.
> 
> Comments and corrections welcome! Enjoy.

Louis Tomlinson was sitting alone in his room, playing with his dolls and dollhouse. He was dressed in a cute and ruffled little one piece dress (One of his favorites), white with dark red stripes running vertically down it. It had large and puffy, glittery sleeves, and a small print of stars running the hem of the skirt and each sleeve. On the chest was a rather large black patch of an anchor. He had on sheer white stockings, and a large red bow sat atop his smooth chestnut locks. Louis’s black, rectangular-framed glasses sat atop his impish little nose. A few different matching bangles and bracelets hung from his bony wrists, and a small, glittering white tiara sat in front of his big hair bow. He was waiting for his Daddy, Zayn Malik, to come back from an interview and grocery shopping.

Soon, he heard the door click open, and Zayn enter the house. Louis giggled and got up quickly, little stocking-clad feet pattering through the hallway to the kitchen, Ariel the Mermaid clutched under his arm. “DADDY!!” Zayn turned and smiled at him, arms full of paper bags. “Hi, sweetheart!” He laughed as he set the bags down and was tackled by an eager and excitable Louis. Zayn had on a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, with a pair of tight black jeans, and his large red glasses on his face. He began to put away the groceries. “Nialler still sleeping, honey?” Louis sat at the table, bouncing eagerly. “Yea, Baba. He didn’t wake up not once!” Louis was making Ariel swim around on the table.

After all the groceries had been put away, Zayn picked his princess Louis up and twirled him around. “You look so pretty! Did you put your dress on all by yourself??” Louis nodded, giggling and snuggling against Zayn. Zayn gently rocked him, smiling. “You’re such a big boy. I’m so proud of you, baby.” Louis licked his lips and grinned. “Daddy can we go and play tag?” Zayn hummed. “Maybe when Niall wakes up. Then I can keep an eye on him in his pen while we’re outside.” Louis pouted and crossed his arms.

Zayn sighed. A Louis tantrum was close at hand if he didn’t do something about it. “Now, Loubear, your face will freeze like that if you keep it that way for very long. And with your face all scrunched up like that I’ll be forced to kiss you over and over! That’s all you and me can do for the rest of our lives. Me kissing your frozen pouty face.” Louis giggled and buried his face in Zayn’s chest. “Dada, shut up.” Zayn snorted and held him over his shoulder as he carried him away. Louis squealed and squirmed, whining about his dress hiking up. Zayn laughed in response, reaching up his skirt and smacking his butt, much to his princess’s protest.

Zayn carried him to the living room and flopped down on the couch, the older boy in his lap. “How about in luau of tag… We play dolls! Would you like to play dolls with me?” Louis gasped excitedly and bounced in his lap. “Yes, Daddy.” He got up and ran to his room, grabbing all his princess dolls and babies. Harry liked stuffed animals especially Pokemon and turtles, but Louis liked princesses and baby dolls and especially dress-up. Louis didn’t know really what Niall liked, and didn’t suspect him of liking more than his blankie and his paccy and his bottle. Louis sat on the floor next to his Daddy’s feet with all his dollies.

Zayn looked excited, brown eyes widening. “Oh my! Look at all your nice dollies. What will we play, eh??” Louis hummed, picking up Ariel and Cinderella. “Awriel and Cindy are getting married. And Tiana is gonna marry them. And this is their baby.” He pointed to his baby doll. Zayn nodded. “Okay. Who will Daddy be??” Louis sat up and snuggled between Zayn’s legs, handing him Cinderella. He acted out the little scene with Louis, Louis as usual being quite forward and bossy, telling Zayn he wasn’t saying the words right, and wasn’t being the right way with Cinderella. Zayn just humored him, knowing his princess liked having things his way.

 

About 15 minutes into their play, Zayn heard Niall crying in his room. Louis huffed and pouted. “Just let him cry it out, Dada. WE’RE playing now, right Daddy?” Zayn kissed his forehead and got up, wordlessly setting his Cinderella doll in the older boy’s lap and going to Niall. Louis pouted and kicked out at the couch, whining and groaning. He HATED being the big brother sometimes!!! He missed when it was just him and Daddy, before Harry and Niall had joined their family. Now whenever Niall even whimpered, or Harry did some dumb thing, Zayn’s attention was immediately on THEM and not LOUIS, like it SHOULD be.

Zayn came into Niall’s room, smiling down at him. “Hiii baby! Baby Nee Nee, what are you fussing for??” Niall’s face broke out into a wide and pleased grin when he saw Zayn. He was in a cute pink belly shirt, with a big black star on the front, with a little pair of black shorts, bunchy with his trainer underneath. He reached out for him. “Baba.” Zayn kneeled next to his bed and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheeks all over. “Yesss, it’s me, Baba. Did you have a nice kip?” Zayn kissed his forehead and nose, stroking his blonde hair. “You ready to wake up now?” Niall clung to him. Zayn laughed and picked him up, picking up his blankie and pacifier. When he came back into the living room, Louis was lying face down on the carpet.

“Loubear, is it nap time for you now instead?” Louis kicked and thrashed, whining loudly. Zayn sighed and sat down on the couch, cradling Niall in his lap, blankie over him and pacifier clipped to his shirt. Niall smiled down at him, stretching. “Bear! Bear.” He pointed and reached out for Louis. Zayn grinned and kissed his chubby cheek. “Louuubeeear. Come here and sit with us. Want to give Niall his bottle??” Niall’s big blue eyes widened, and he hummed, nodding. He definitely wanted his bottle! Louis stirred, and peered up at them with one blue eye. “I can feed him and everything, Baba?” Zayn laughed. “Yes, honey. Will you hold him while I make it?” Louis nodded.

Louis sat up and crawled on the couch, sitting next to Zayn and humming softly as Niall was passed into his lap. Zayn went to the kitchen to make Niall his bottle. It wasn’t really formula or baby food, or proper food at all, really. He simply warmed coconut milk in the microwave, and sprinkled bits of cinnamon and vanilla and sugar in it, and put it in a baby bottle. Niall loved it in his regressed headspace, though, and Zayn was always sure to give him real food too when he was hungrier. But before and after naptime and bedtime, Niall loved having a bottle! Louis was stroking Niall’s hair and smiling down at him. “Don’t dribble on my dress, you dummy baby.” Niall frowned and whined quietly.

Zayn came back into the sitting room with Niall’s warm bottle, his favorite one with giraffes and baby giraffes. Niall stretched happily, humming. “Ba!!” Zayn grinned and laughed down at him. “Nee Nee! Are you hungry??” Zayn handed Louis the bottle and got to straightening up the room a bit. Louis cradled Niall’s head on one arm, hand on his shoulder, and gently held his bottle to his lips with the other hand. Niall reached up and gently held Louis’s hand with both hands, taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling quietly. He hummed happily, stretching his legs. Louis let a small smile play onto his lips, pearly teeth peeking out to bite at his bottom lip. His baby brother WAS pretty cute…

Zayn sat back down with them, stroking Louis’s hair, and then Niall’s. “Mmmmm. Yum yum yum. Is Lou Lou giving you your yums?” Niall’s eyes slipped closed, and he suckled quietly. Louis swung his legs, an excited little giggle escaping his lips. Zayn grinned and kissed his temple. “Thank you, Loubear. You’re such a lovely big brother!” Louis smiled cheerfully up at Zayn. “Thank you, Daddy! You’re a nice Daddy.” Zayn laughed and lay back next to them, thumbing his phone.

Niall soon finished his bottle, and licked his lips, making a popping sound with his lips. “Gone!” He giggled happily, stretching his legs across Zayn’s lap. He tickled the blonde’s pale little calves. Louis set his bottle down and pet Niall’s tummy, warm and full of milk now. “Daddy, let’s play tag now!” Zayn hummed and nodded. “Alright, honey, now that Ni’s awake we’ll go.” Zayn got up, picking Niall up and balancing him on his hip, the younger boy squealing happily. He grinned at Louis over their Daddy’s shoulder, and Louis stuck his tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out back, giggling.

Outside, Zayn set Niall in his little pen, with his blanket and pacifier. He picked up his rocking horse and put it inside with him. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, grinning down at Louis. “I’ll be “It” first. Five second head start!” Louis shrieked and took off, running across to the other end of the yard. Zayn laughed, counted to five and ran after him. Niall plopped down on his butt and watched them, suckling his thumb. Zayn chased Louis all around the yard, but regressed or not, Louis did have the upper hand. His legs were so strong and powerful! They took about three turns each being “It” before Zayn swung Louis over his shoulder. Louis beat his fists on his back, giggling loudly. Zayn crouched next to Niall’s playpen, where he was lying on his back on his blankie, suckling his pacifier.

“Nee Nee, are you having fun outside?!” Niall smiled and nodded. Louis got down from Zayn’s shoulder and crawled next to the pen. He peeked over the side at Niall, smiling. “Niall want to watch The Little Mermaid with me?? Want to?? Daddy?” Louis smiled up at him. Zayn nodded. “An excellent idea. And I’ll make lunch!” Louis climbed on him. “YEAH!!! I want a cheese toasty! Baba, please, please, please give us a cheese toasty!” Zayn laughed and patted his butt. “Yes, baby. Cheese toasty for Lou.” Louis squealed excitedly and raced inside. Zayn picked Niall up and followed.

In the house, Louis put his Little Mermaid DVD on, setting Niall’s blankie down and sitting on it with him. Niall draped himself lazily over his lap and hummed, suckling his pacifier and playing with Louis’s fingers. Zayn set to cooking lunch for himself and the boys. He made grilled cheese as promised for Louis, and cut up some fruits and veggies for Niall. He shrugged and made grilled cheese for himself too. He carried the plates in and got a glass of water for himself, and two sippy cups for the boys. He sat next to them, singing the song that was playing now loudly to Louis, who beamed. “Cheese toasty!!”

Zayn sat Niall up in his lap and began to feed him the bits of fruit and vegetables. Niall ate quietly, snuggled back against his Daddy comfortably. He was already feeling sleepy again… He sighed quietly through his nose. Zayn kissed the top of his head. “Mmmm, want some cheese Nee Nee?” Zayn gently pressed a little piece of his sandwich to Niall’s lips. Niall giggled quietly and ate from his hand. Louis was paying rapt attention to the movie. It was his favorite! No matter how many times Louis watched it he was always fascinated, watching every little scene. Zayn kissed his cheek. “Eat up, Boobear. Gonna get cold.” Louis didn’t respond verbally, but quietly began to eat.

By the middle of the film, Niall was asleep again in Zayn’s lap. He napped so much as a baby! Louis had finished his lunch and was leaning against Zayn and the sofa, suckling the tip of his thumb. Zayn knew by the time Ursula came out and tried to destroy Ariel and Prince Eric, his entire thumb would be in. He gently wrapped his arm around him, kissing his ear. “Naptime, Lou Lou?” Louis sighed and shook his head, humming. But sure enough, by the end of the movie, Louis’s eyes were barely staying open. Zayn laughed and gently lay him down on the couch, Niall next to him, the two of them fast asleep. Zayn cleaned up and shut off the television. He wondered what they would have for supper when Hazza was home…


End file.
